


Mamma Mia!

by Janeway578



Category: Political RPF - US 20th c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janeway578/pseuds/Janeway578
Summary: Suck it Virginia (which, coincidentally, was the working title of this story)





	Mamma Mia!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [royaltyisshe64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaltyisshe64/gifts).



“Oh Billy, you know who I ran into yesterday?” Virginia asked her son.  Her eyes, however, remained focused on his girlfriend. 

“Who’s that Mom?” Bill answered as he scooped a second helping of buttered green beans onto his plate.

“You remember Fenton Harper?” she smiled sweetly in Hillary’s direction.  “You went to school with his daughter Ruby.”

Bill screwed up his face in thought.  “Oh yeah, she was very...blonde,” he said.  “Dumb as a post.”  Hillary pressed her lips together to keep from smiling and Virginia narrowed her eyes.

“Anyway, seems Ruby is interested in helping out with your campaign. I told Fenton to have her call you.  Gave him your number to give to her.”  

Bill looked confused.  “Mother, I have a campaign manager for that. Is there a reason you didn’t refer her to Ron or the office if she wanted to help?”

There was that smug grin again, right in Hillary’s direction.  “I just thought you might like to...connect.  I mean, she’s not a stranger to you.”

He sighed.  “Sure Mom, I’ll talk to her.  Tell her what she needs to do if she wants to help.” 

Hillary swallowed and blew out a breath through her nose to keep her irritation at bay.  This woman was trying to get to her and she was determined not to let it happen.

“It’s such a shame you can’t be down here more, Dear,” Virginia said with mock sadness.  

Hillary knew the woman was absolutely delighted that she and Bill were separated by hundreds of miles, living nearly separate lives. She could not, however, understand why it was that Virginia disliked her so much.  Yes, she was opinionated and no, she wasn’t a blonde bombshell, but she and Bill were happy and in love and why couldn’t she just accept that?  She suddenly felt on the verge of tears.

Bill piped up.  “Hillary is doing very important work of her own Mother.  I wouldn’t want it any other way.  She will be here whenever she can, and that’s enough for me.”  Hillary rested her hand on his thigh under the table.

“Yes,” Virginia said.  “It must be so hard being away from one another for such long periods of time, though.  Must get very lonely.”  She fluffed her white-streaked curls and looked pointedly back and forth between the two young lovers.

“We manage just fine,” Bill said through gritted teeth.  

He didn’t want to start an argument with his mother but he could feel Hillary tensing beside him.  She always did this, always found small ways to dig at Hillary and it frustrated him to no end.  And it surprised him, honestly, that Hillary was too polite to fight back.  He’d never known her to hold her tongue in any other situation but where Virginia was concerned, she seemed hesitant. 

“I’m sure you do Baby,” Virginia cooed.  She turned her attention back to Hillary.  “How long are you here for this time, Dear?” she asked.  

Hillary mustered a smile.  “I’ve got to get back on Monday.  Marian has some research she needs me to start on.”

“Pity,” She took a sip of her iced tea.  “Billy’s got a rally Tuesday night. You’re going to miss seeing him in action.”

Hillary, having finally reached her limit, picked up her own glass.  “Oh, I’ve seen him in action Virginia,” she said as the cup reached her lips, leaving absolutely no question as to what she was referring.  Bill chortled next to her.

“Excuse me, I need to powder my nose,” said Hillary.  “Isn’t that the expression you ladies use down here?”

 

*****

Hillary closed the bathroom door behind her and leaned on it with a sigh.  Why was it a constant war of words between her and that woman?  It was exhausting.  And as much as it had felt good in the moment, she’d regretted engaging in a verbal discourse with her the minute the words had left her mouth.  She felt no better than Virginia.

She splashed some cool water over her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror.  Maybe she wasn’t a beauty queen, but she was pleased with her appearance.  She wore a simple cotton summer dress, slip on shoes and light makeup, all of which Bill had vehemently approved of before they’d left the house that morning.  Her hair was curled and pulled back off her her face, and in combination with the blush she wore, accentuated her beautiful cheekbones.  

After a blessed few minutes alone, she reluctantly shut off the water and steeled herself to return to the dining room, determined to make nice for Bill’s sake.  

A soft knock on the door startled her.  “I’ll be out in a second,” she said.

“Hilly it’s me, open the door,” was Bill’s whispered response.  She turned the lock and and he pushed his way inside, closing it swiftly.

“What’s the matter?” she asked, brow furrowed.

Bill smiled.  “You’ve been gone a while, I wanted to make sure you were ok.”

Her sigh was soft but audible.  “I’m fine Honey,” she began.  “I know I shouldn’t let her little comments get to me, but sometimes it’s overwhelming how much she seems to disapprove of me.  Sorry if I lost my cool out there.”  She smiled sheepishly.

“Are you kidding? She deserved it. You were great,” he said, pulling her to him by her waist.  “In fact,” he said softy, “I’d say you were downright irresistible.”  

His mouth went to hers, capturing her bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling gently before coaxing her mouth open with is tongue.  

She pulled away, breathless and flushed but Bill wasted no time turning her around in his arms and pulling her against him, mouth to her ear.  “Mmmm hmmm, definitely irresistible,” he murmured, hands coming up to cup her breasts over the fabric of her dress.  His leg pushed hers apart and his chest bent her forward so her hands came out to steady herself on the sink in front of her.

“Bill-” she warned.  “What the hell are you doing?”

He quickly bunched her dress up in his hands, feeling the smooth skin on the outside of her thighs on his way up. The hard ridge of his erection pushed into her panty-clad bottom and she gasped.  

“Taking your mind off your troubles, Baby,” he husked.  His voice was low and gravelly and a jolt of pleasure shot straight to her core.

“But-but-Honey...we can’t do this here.” Her words were a rush of breath as his hand snaked around her middle and slipped into her panties.  “Mmmm...but...your mother...godddd,” she moaned.

“Mother’s washing up the dinner dishes,” he whispered.  “Think of how surprised she’d be if she had any idea you were in here fucking her son just a couple of rooms away.”  His finger slid between her lips, into the tight heat, testing her. So incredibly wet.  His other hand went for his pants, fumbling with the button and zipper until she felt his cock spring free against her ass.

“Correction,” she rasped as he pulled her panties aside, tilted her hips up and entered her in one long thrust.  “You’re fucking me.”  She pushed back into him and he groaned.

Bill slid his fingers up her spine, encouraging her forward with a touch to her shoulder.  Her hands moved from the front to the sides of the sink as she lowered herself and lifted her ass, and Bill’s hands grasped the luscious curves of her hips.  He began a quick rhythm, pulling out and slamming back into her depths over and over so that she grunted from her belly with every move.

“Mmmm Baby,” he breathed, descending over her back and quickening the pace of their joining, “What would Virginia think if she knew how naughty you really are?”  Hillary whimpered.  “Do you want her to hear you?” She shook her head.  “Good girl.  Now I’m going to put my fingers on you and make you come so hard, do you think you can keep quiet?”  She nodded and breathed heavily through her nostrils.  “Good.”  

His middle finger found her clit and circled and Hillary bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, breath puffing out of her nose in an effort to remain silent.  His thrusts became longer and deeper, he was getting closer, so he touched her more deliberately, more surely pressing her bud and then tapping quickly until he felt her start to flutter around his cock.

“That’s it Baby,” he said softly.  “I can feel you, you’re so close.”

He circled again and felt her clench hard, then the waves roll over him as he continued to move in and out of her.  Hillary bowed her head and bit her fist to keep from screaming, but a soft whimper escaped despite her efforts.  As her orgasm subsided, she slumped against her outstretched arm, spent as Bill arched his back and pounded into her.  Once, twice, three more times and he stiffened, a low moan slipping from the back of his throat when he emptied himself inside of her.  

“Fuck Hillary,” he said a moment later, slipping from her with a sigh.  She straightened up and caught a look in the mirror, hair disheveled, makeup smudged and clothing askew.  A wide grin lit up her face.

“Well that was...unexpected,” she said as she turned around to face him.

“I can’t help it when the mood strikes,” Bill beamed.  He pulled her to him for a soft kiss, full of love.  “I love you,” he said against her mouth.  “Don’t ever doubt that.”

“I love you too Honey.”

He pecked her lips.  “I’m gonna slip out of here, I’ll meet you back in the parlor for dessert, ok?”  She nodded, leaning against the sink as he began to fasten his pants. 

“I’ll be out in a few minutes, I need to clean myself up first,” she smirked.

Bill was adjusting his pants and Hillary her dress when he opened the door, catching the stunned face of his mother as she took in the scene before her.

Bill attempted to close it quickly behind him, but not quickly enough to hide Hillary’s wink , directed straight at Virginia.

 

finished


End file.
